Overdressed and Underage An Alex Gaskarth Storyy
by TwistedSensation
Summary: Okay so I didn't know what to put this under. and I suck at summaries, so you'll have to read it :D


**Overdressed and Underage – an Alex Gaskarth story.** **By Katie Maudsley.**

Alex Gaskarth

Kaytee Owens

Overdressed and Underage

To me Alex Gaskarth was meant to be a one night stand. A drunken fumble at my friend Zack's party, that one night stand turned into a few one night stands. The next thing you know, we were an 'item.'

In all honesty, we weren't the relationship types. He was focused on his band. I was focused on trying to get into a good college.

We had different goals, different dreams, and different lives. Yet they ran parallel to each others. We could always fit each other in. He'd randomly call me to tell me to come to his band practise to do my homework, or he'd walk to me lessons that were completely out of his way, just for a few extra moments with me. I'd always make time for him, no matter if I had things to do. I'd normally do them with him with him trying to distract me. It was like his favourite thing to do.

Everyone kind of thought our relationship was weird, considering we slept together before he asked me out. But in all honesty, we weren't exactly a normal couple.

"Kay," he moaned, "Please talk to me I'm bored!" He kissed the back of my neck.

"Alex, no. No! Don't distract me I need to get this done," I said.

"Kay. Please,"

"Alex, go get ready. I have like a paragraph to write then we can go to Jack's party. "

"Where are my clothes?" He asked, looking for them.

"Um... hung up in my closet. My mom washed them for you," I said, looking up at him.

"You know I love your mom," He said, turning around and opening my closet. "My mom tells me to do my own laundry,"

"Sometimes, I think my mom loves you more than me," I said.

"Well, I am gorgeous," he said, turning around with one of his t-shirts and a pair of his jeans in his hands.

"I'm going to get changed," he said, kissing me on the forehead and leaving my room.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked boy!" I shouted to him as he closed the door.

I looked down at my essay on The American Civil War and put my pen down. I stood up from my bed and put one of Alex's t-shirts on, left my bedroom and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"I'm in here!" Alex said.

"Can I join you?" I asked the next thing I know the door was open and Alex's lips were on mine.

"Took you long enough," he said, between kisses.

"Well, distractions are good." I said, pulling his t-shirt off him as he did so to me.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing in there," my sister Victoria said as we came out of the bathroom. "As long as you two clean it up before you go," she smiled and walked off.

"Your shirts on backwards," I said to him, I smiled to myself and went into my room to find something to wear. Alex came in behind me, pulling his shirt around the right way. He kissed the back of my neck and I smiled.

"What are you wearing tonight?" He asked me as he sat on my bed.

"I don't know, maybe that skirt you got me and I don't know what top," I muttered pulling clothes aside in my closet, trying to decide what to wear.

"No, the guys will be looking at you if you wear that," He said.

I scoffed. "You are honestly not giving me fashion advice?"

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress," he defended.

"You tell yourself that Gaskarth," I said, laughing slightly.

"Fine, one second," I turned to look at him as he stood up and went to my door.

"Yo Vicky!" He shouted. "Come make your little sister look hot since she won't let me,"

"I don't see why I have to do it, I mean she's perfectly capable of dressing herself, just because all your friends are perverts," she ranted as she came into my room. I sat on my bed glaring at Alex as my sister rummaged through my wardrobe. She threw an outfit onto the bed and left. Alex came over from where he was leaning on the door frame and picked up the outfit. I smiled when I saw the outfit my sister picked. My white mini skirt and my black and white stripy top, Alex looked at me.

"She picked the skirt I bought you. Damn!" He said. I giggled slightly and looked at him.

"Let me get ready then we get go to Jack's OK?" I asked. He nodded and left the room. Shouting at my sister, laughing, I turned to the outfit he threw onto the bed, and put it on. I sighed as I looked in the mirror at my hair and make-up. I'd have to redo it _again. _

"Hey baby," I heard Alex say. I turned around and looked at him, he was smiling.

"What?" I asked, as I did my hair.

"Nothing," he said, "You just look really pretty,"

"Just pretty?" I asked, pouting.

"You never look just pretty," he said, "Now come here," I walked into his open arms and wrapped my own around him.

"I can't come home drunk tonight; my dad will bludgeon me," I said into his chest.

"Jack said you me and the guys can stay at his tonight,"

"What? So we can help him clean up before his mom gets home tomorrow morning?"

"Why else?" Alex said. "Oh, tell your dad you won't be home until late tomorrow night or Sunday morning,"

"Why? What are you planning Gaskarth?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere special, because I'm your boyfriend and I can,"

"Oh I see, you want to get in my pants again," I said.

"Of course I do," He said, I looked up at him and saw him smiling. "I have to go, Jack wants me there early, I'll see you later," he kissed me, "Oh! Zack and Jack are coming to get you, they volunteered,"

"Oh the joy," I said, I kissed him again. "I'll see you at Jacks,"

He smiled and left the room, as I turned back round to the mirror to sort myself out, I saw my sister appear in the doorway.

"So, another party tonight?" she asked and I nodded. "Try not to come home too drunk,"

"I won't be home until Sunday at the latest," I said, "Alex is taking me out tomorrow,"

"I'll tell dad, whose coming to pick you up?"

"Zack and Jack. Alex said they volunteered,"

"The Ack attack." Vicky said, "You know they're going to give you a lecture about safe sex,"

"Oh great another one," I giggled. "Are you sure you don't want to come tonight?"

"Look, my dear sister, as much as I'd _adore _to spend my Friday night with a bunch of over zealous teenagers, and watching my little sister have mouth sex with her man whore boyfriend, no,"

"No need for the sarcasm, a simple no would have done," I said, smiling as I finished putting my mascara on.

"Well, I didn't want to give you a no," she said, handing me my lip gloss.

"Kaytee! Zack and Jack are here!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I went downstairs to see my friends shoving each other.

"You two are so lucky my dad is working tonight," I said, smiling at them. "I'll call you tomorrow mom!" I shouted as I pushed the two boys out of the house.

"Ready to party Kay?" Zack asked

"I'm always ready to party," I replied.

"Shot contest?" Jack asked.

"You're on Barakat,"

"Hell yeah brah," He said, high fiving me. They both put their arms around me as we walked around to Jacks house. I smiled as we all skipped the few blocks the Jacks house.

Alex

Kaytee Owens didn't belong to a clique. Her and her maybe four friends were well known and liked around school, but they weren't that popular. They were known to party and party hard. They were always the first to show and the last to leave. Our relationship was sort not meant to happen, in all honesty, an accident. I hadn't admired her from far of since we were younger and she never did to me. We never hated each other with a passion, and we weren't the old cliché of best friends who were madly in love with each other and wouldn't admit it. I knew who she was, she was at every party me and my friends had thrown.

She wasn't the quietist girl in the world; she was loud, arrogant and outspoken. Then again, I wasn't exactly quiet myself. Apart from that she was my polar opposite. I couldn't care about being in school, my band had a record deal, and our future was planned out for us. We only come in school because our parents make us. Kaytee on the other hand actually wants to be there. To get an education, so she can grow up, get a good job, have a nice family. In my opinion, if we lasted until the end of next year, it would be a miracle.

"Morning brah," I said, sitting at Jack's table.

"Morning," Jack said. "How you feeling?"

"Better than you, worse than Zack," I said, smiling.

"Nobody can feel worse than me dude," Zack said, putting his head on his arms.

"I'm just better at handling hangovers than you," I said, patting him on the back.

"You're girlfriend isn't" Rian stated as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I've just been holding her hair back." He said, sitting down, next to Zack.

"I'll go see how she is," I said. I stood up and ran up Jacks stairs two at a time. I went into the spare room where we stayed last night. Kaytee was asleep on top of the bed; I went over and lay next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I kissed her cheek and watched her for a second. She rolled over in my arms and opened her eyes.

"I feel like crap," she said.

"You always do," I whispered. "Have you taken anything?"

"Rian gave me Tylenol then said I should sleep, I was just dropping off,"

I kissed her cheek. "I'll let you sleep; I'll wake you up in a little while so we can go out,"

"What time is it?" She asked, I looked at the alarm clock.

"10. I'll leave you until 12." I kissed her cheek again, stood up and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind.

"How is she?" Zack asked.

"Asleep," I said. "You're an ass Barakat," I said.

"What did I do?"

"You got her drunk again, how many shots did she drink exactly?" I asked.

"I lost count at 16," Zack said.

"She beat Jack though," Rian said smiling.

"Only because I drank before I started!" He tried to argue. "I bet she's faking so she doesn't have to clean up,"

"Speaking of cleaning up, your mom will be home in like an hour," Rian said. Jack sighed and got up, we all followed as we began to clean his house.

Kaytee jumped on my back and kissed my neck.

"What was that for?" I asked, laughing.

"You know you're the best boyfriend ever right?" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For today!"

"We're at the beach," I said laughing.

"But I love the beach!" she said.

"I know that's why I brought you here," she jumped off my back and I turned to face her. She looked a little upset.

"Kay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The last time we came to the beach, was when you told me you were leaving for a couple of months," she said, "You're not leaving are you?"

"No, school starts next week, besides, I've been back like a week, I'm not going anywhere for a while,"

"I know, I just missed you this summer,"

"I missed you too; it would have been cool if you came with us,"

"My dad wouldn't have let me, besides, we're here now," she pulled me down onto the sand and rolled so she was on top of me. She kissed me and smiled.

"I've always wanted sex on the beach," she whispered, I smirked and kissed her again.

"You know Jack will not be happy with you," I said as we walked down the darkening street.

"Why?" she asked. "Because I had sex with you in a public place before he did?"

"Pretty much yeah," I laughed and kissed her hand. We walked down the street, fingers interlaced.

A few old couples walked past us, some of them smiled, others just mumbled about "kids these days."

"So, what else do you have planned for tonight?" she asked.

"Well, my mom wanted you to come over tonight,"

"Aww cool, we better get going then," she said, she bent down and adjusted the tongue on her high tops. She looked up at me and grinned. "You know, I'm not sleeping with you again tonight,"

"I understand, besides, it didn't even cross my mind. My mom will be in the next room!"

"Whatever you say, now let's go," she said, standing up and taking my hand again. We walked to my car and got in.

"We're having a party soon," I said to her.

"And that's unusual why?" she replied.

"It's a birthday party for you and Jack, since you know; we missed your birthdays,"

"You didn't miss Jack's birthday," she said, "Besides, my birthday was awesome my dad took me to Disneyland." I laughed at her response.

"Kay, my mom sort of invited your family tonight," I said, she looked at me in horror.

"What? Why?"

"So you're dad doesn't think I'm a complete idiot apparently," Kaytee snorted. We stopped at a traffic light. "What?"

"Alex, I'm my dads little girl, even if he likes you. He will think you're an idiot,"

"That is very reassuring," I said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Just drive pretty boy,"

"Put some music on woman," I said, laughing at her laughing.

"Did you just call me woman?" she asked, barely breathing through her laughter.

"Shut up and let me drive!" I said, as she laughed even more. I pulled over and looked at her. She was red in the face, eyes watering, bent in the middle holding her stomach, laughing. She stopped laughing and looked up at me. She bit her lip, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go home," she said. I smiled and started driving again.

Kaytee

I knew it, Alex knew it, Jack knew it, Rian and Zack knew it, hell everybody who had seem them perform knew. All Time Low were going to be huge. They played every show with every ounce of themselves, all their energy. They were amazing to see. And as usual, I was packed up front watching their show, jumping about, screaming and singing along, I was enjoying myself. I always do at the guys' shows.

They were having fun tonight, playing songs from their new record. I smiled up at them as they played. It was nights like this that made the constant distractions and the little time alone with Alex worth it, because I know that after the show, after he's met his fans, showered and been the Alex Gaskarth that they expect him to be, me him and the guys will go out, then go home and sleep until noon.

"You guys were amazing tonight!" I said hugging Jack and Rian.

"Why didn't you watch from backstage?" Rian asked, as I let go of him.

"What and miss the fun of being pushed around by your fans? Trying to get to my boyfriend? It's the best place to watch it from," I said laughing.

"You almost gave Alex and me a heart attack!" Zack shouted as he broke away from the fans. I looked up and smiled.

"Please indulge in this theory,"

"You disappeared into the crowd during Memories Fade and we were trying to find you and trying to keep our minds on the song,"

"Zack shut the hell up," I said, "Seriously, I left to go get myself a drink, flashed my pass and got Flyzik to get me back to the front row so you could see me,"

"Now that's a plan worthy of a Gaskarth," I turned around and smiled at Alex, who had just stopped talking to the few fans that had lingered after the show.

"Last show before school starts guys," Jack said.

"Way to kill the mood Jack," Rian said laughing.

"But hey, senior year guys!" I said, "One more year then you can go around the world!"

"But you'll be here in college and it won't be any fun!" Jack said.

"I won't be here, I'm going to college in a different state," I said.

"I hate Washington," Jack muttered and I laughed.

"Hi, we're sorry to interrupt but you guys played an amazing show." A girl and a boy, maybe a couple of years younger than the guys and I.

"Thanks," Alex said smiling.

"We were wondering if you could sign our shirts and get a picture with us?" The girl asked.

"I'll take it," I said, taking the camera off the girl. "Merrick, Dawson get in the damn picture,"

They fake sneered at me and happily got in the picture, they all posed and I took the picture. I gave the camera to the girl as the guys signed her and her friends' shirts. They waved as they left the venue.

"We're not going out to get wasted tonight by the way," Rian said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We never had that party to celebrate yours and Jacks birthdays," Alex said.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Nothing, we just promised your dad you'd be home early tonight, something about going out with him tomorrow," Zack said.

"So, are you staying over?" I asked them all.

"No, we can't. We're going to get wasted," Jack said. "Besides, you have other friends,"

"Not this summer, Morgan's in Europe, Holly's in California, Jasmines in Cancun with her dad and Aubrey's in Boston visiting her grandma,"

A chorus of "loner" and "loser" came from the guys.

"Hey, you left me too! So you know, why am I even talking to you guys?"

"Because we're your ride home?" Rian asked.

"That's why!"

"Guys, pack your shit up, so we can leave," Matt said, they all grumbled and did as they were told.

"I'll go wait in the van!" I said, Alex gave me the keys and I kissed him on the cheek. I went outside, towards the van where a few fans were lingering.

"Do you know how long the bands going to be?" One of them asked me.

"They shouldn't be long now," I said, going towards the van, I took out the keys and unlocked it.

"Do you know All Time Low?" One of them gasped.

"Yeah, they're good friends," I said.

"Could you introduce me to Alex?" Another asked.

"I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend," I said.

"Yeah, what's she like?" Another asked.

"She's really nice," I said, smirking. "Now if you excuse me," I got into the back of the van and smiled to myself, it gets them every time. I rummaged under the seat and pulled out my iPod. I crossed my legs and leaned back as Down by Blink 182 played. About a minute or so in, the van door opened and I looked up as Rian climbed into the van, the others passing in the instruments. I took out my earphones and listened to the fans interrogate Alex about his girlfriend. They all stopped when Jack came out with. "Oh we've all had her; she's the All Time Hoe." I snorted, leaned over and grabbed Zack's bass.

"_You _said Alex's girlfriend was nice," a fan accused,

"I am nice! Now, I don't want to be a bitch but these guys are my ride and I need to get home," I said, smiling sweetly. The guys signed what the fans wanted, loaded the rest of their gear up and got in the van.

"You told a fan that you were nice?" Zack asked as he climbed into the drivers' seat, Jack got shotgun, Flyzik in the middle. I was sat in between Rian and Alex .Alex's arm was tightly around my shoulder.

"Yeah, ten bucks there's a rumour around school about me when we get back," I said.

"Make it twenty," Rian said. We shook on it. I smiled and looked up at Alex.

"Don't get too wasted tonight," I said. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"It won't be any fun without you anyway," he said. We sat listening to Jack and Zack arguing over something stupid for the rest of the way home. Occasionally butting in.

"We're at your place Kay," Zack said.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you on Monday," I said. I got out of the van and began to walk to my house.

"Kaytee!" Alex said, I looked around and came face to face with him. He got hold of my face in his hands and kissed me. "Good night," he whispered. He'd never kissed me like that before.

"Good night," I whispered back, I let myself into my house and smiled as I saw him waiting for me to close the door until he went back into the van.

"Good concert?" My dad asked.

"Yeah dad it was amazing, the new record sounds amazing," I said, sitting on the arm of his chair. "You didn't have to wait up for me daddy,"

"I wanted to make sure you were fine," he said. "Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," He kissed me on the cheek and I went up the stairs to my room.

I pulled off my jeans and All Time Low t-shirt and pulled on my pyjamas, which were just a pair of Alex's boxers and one of his t-shirts. I turned my light off and got in bed. My cell phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I got it and looked at the message.

It was from Alex** – I'm having this one for you x** I smiled. That boy was amazing.

Alex

You know when being with someone just feels right? You know that you feel something more than like towards someone but don't know how to describe and express it? Yeah, I felt that way with Kaytee. I knew that I wanted to be with her, and it wasn't that I didn't know why because I did, she made me feel good, it was just that I didn't know how to tell her. I mean, as far as I know, most people think our relationship is purely physical, but we felt something for each other. I'm usually good with words, but when it came to Kaytee, and telling her how I felt. Words failed me. I was speechless. Me, Alex Gaskarth, was speechless for once in his life because of a girl.

But Kaytee was different; she wasn't like the other girls I'd dated before. When we were recording over the summer, I'd call her in the middle of the night, so I could hear her sleep. She had a sick sense of humour, and the attitude to go with it. She was amazing.

"Alex, dude, stop daydreaming, pay attention," Jack said, nudging me.

"Yeah, said the dude whose probably just woken up," I said, paying attention.

"No, for once I've been awake," he said proudly.

"Is Kaytee in today?" I asked "I didn't see her this morning."

"I think she's sick, ask Morgan at lunch, she normally rides with her in the mornings," I nodded and turned my attention to the teacher.

"How long until the bell?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes, you've been spaced out all the way through," Jack whispered smiling. We turned our attention to the teacher for the last few minutes.

"I've been thinking about Kaytee," I said, as we slung our bags over our shoulders after class ended.

"Big surprise there," Jack said, sarcastically.

"No man, I think I love her, its crazy,"

"Nah brah, you can see there's something there,"

"Something where?" A voice asked from behind. I turned around and saw Morgan and Holly, stood next to the door of our class.

"Something between Kaytee and Alex,"

"Well, obviously, they're going out," Holly said.

"No, he means like _something._" Jack said.

"Oh my god he loves her!" Morgan shouted, causing people all around to look at us.

"Shut up Morgan!" I said

"Too bad she's ill today, isn't it, you could have told her," Holly said.

"Is she okay? How sick was she this morning?" I asked, as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Sick enough for her mom to answer the door and say she was still in bed," Holly said.

"Maybe I should go after school, she how she is," I said, "she's never sick,"

"I know, we were there for like a minute, when her dad shouted her mom about her," Morgan said.

"No more talk of sick people!" Jack said, as we walked into the cafeteria. Holly put her arm around me and leant her head on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Aubrey's skipped today to spend the day with her," she said.

"Way to make me feel better Holly," I said sarcastically, "I should be there. I'm such an ass,"

Holly grabbed hold of my shoulder and spun me to face her.

"Alex! Kaytee wouldn't want you to skip school for her. She's probably yelling at Aubrey right now for going!" She snapped.

"But that's not the point, I'm her boyfriend! I'm meant to be there!"

"She doesn't need you there Alex! Trust me!"

"Guys!" We looked over at Rian who had shouted us and noticed everyone looking at us arguing. She let go of me and we walked over to where our friends were sat.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Alex wants to skip the rest of the day and see Kaytee," Holly said.

"There's no point," Morgan said. "If you two would have stopped arguing and came over sooner you would have known that Aubrey's on her way back. In between puking, Kaytee's been shouting at her, telling her to come back to school, now just shut up the pair of you! You can go see her after school!"

I looked down at the table, I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To get some food," I snapped. I went and got my food, aware of the eyes on me as I passed. I got to the lunch line, then looked at my friends, they were all talking amongst themselves. Morgan and Jack were shamelessly flirting with each other. I turned around, starting walking away, towards the doors.

"Alex!" Rian shouted from the other side of the room. I ignored him and left, stopping at my locker on the way out of school.

"Alex?" I turned around the voice.

"Hi Aubrey,"

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" she asked, as I stuffed some of my books into my bag and pulled my hoodie on.

"To go and see Kay,"

"She'll shout Alex," Aubrey said. "She's scary when she shouts you know that,"

"At the moment, I don't care, I have to tell her something," I slammed my locker door shut. "I need to see her, I'll see you later," I walked off, leaving her in the middle of the hall, staring at me. I left the school, jogging down the front steps. I pulled my good up, despite the sun, and began to walk to Kaytee's.

"Alex wait up!" I turned around and saw Jack and Rian running after me.

"What are you doing guys?" I asked.

"Coming to cheer Kaytee up with you!" Jack said.

"I just called Zack, he said he'll be round as soon as he can get out of school." Rian said. I smiled at my friends.

"Aubrey said we needed you find you before you did something stupid." Jack said.

"I just need to talk to her brah," I said,

"Your going to tell her aren't you?"

"Tell her what?" Rian asked.

"That he loves her,"

"You haven't said it yet?"

"Will you two just shut up, please, I'm nervous as it is!"

"The last time he got nervous around Kaytee was when he asked her out for the first time, even though they'd already slept together a few times." Jack said.

"Wow," Rian said. "I remember that, he was scared she'd say no,"

"Seriously, shut the fuck up." They just laughed and we carried on walking.

When we got to Kaytee's house Zack was outside waiting for us, sat on her lawn.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked, smiling. Rian and Jack laughed and helped him up.

I ignored him and walked up to her front door and knocked on.

"Hi Mrs Owens, is Kaytee there?" I asked, her mom when she answered.

"She's upstairs, why don't you boys come in? I'm sure she'd love to see you,"

I took a breath and walked into her house, and up the stairs towards Kaytee's room.

Kaytee

My dad didn't think Alex was right for me. He said Alex would leave me as soon as his band got big, if they ever did. But I knew Alex wouldn't do that to me. There was something between us. Me and him we felt right together. He made me feel good about myself, he made me smile more than anyone ever has before even with the simplest gesture, like a phone call when he'd written a song and he wanted me to hear it. Or a smile from across a class room. Little things that made my heart melt. Little things that made me stand out from all the other girls. Alex Gaskarth was mine. No amount of girls who claimed to be in love with him would change that. He was mine and I was his. It was as simple as that.

Alex is different to the last few guys I'd dated. He was always there for me, even when he wasn't physically there. Over the summer, when he was away, he'd call me whenever he could, then just listen to what I'd been doing, just because he 'missed the sound of my voice.' He made me laugh, he made my heart skip beats when he'd play his guitar just for me. He was incredible.

I lay in my bed, curled in a ball when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, sitting up.

"Kaytee?" Alex said, coming in. I smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but I suppose you're supposed to when you're vomiting none stop right?"

He laughed slightly, looking at the floor, then he looked up at me, his face serious.

"Kaytee, I have to tell you something," He said.

"What is it?" .

"You promise you won't puke on me?"

"Not today, but I'll try not to,"

"Kaytee, I..." he ran a hand through his hair and sat on the end of my bed. "I'm an idiot, god, why can't I do this!" He scolded himself, I smirked at him.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just. I. Kaytee I love you," he said quickly.

"What?" I asked, totally surprised, I was not expecting that one.

"I love you. I know this isn't the best time because you're sick but I love you,"

"Alex," I said,

"Kay, just tell me I'm an idiot or that you love me, or something,"

"I love you too Alex." I said, he looked at me and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "But next time, choose sometime else to tell me!" I said.

"I will, I promise. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Actually no, I think I'm going to vomit," I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, as I was being violently sick, I felt somebody holding my hair back and patting my back. Alex. I leant against the bathroom wall. Alex slid down beside me. He put his arm around me and I leant my head against his shoulder.

"You should be at school," I said to him.

"So should the guys but they're all downstairs, sweet talking your mom," Alex said laughing.

"That's not good, you should really be at school!"

"Kay, it doesn't matter now, okay, we have our record deal," he said, stroking my hair.

"Okay," I said yawning.

"Come on, you look like you could use some sleep," he said, I just nodded. He lifted me up, which I was surprised he could do, he wasn't exactly the strongest person ever, and took me into my room, he set me down carefully on my bed. Pulling my covers over me.

"Alex, stay with me," I muttered. He kissed my head.

"I will. I'll just be one second," he said, leaving my room. I lay looking at the ceiling. He loved me. Alexander William Gaskarth loved me. I looked up as my door opened.

"Hey," Alex said. "I told the guys to come back later,"

"Just you and me time?" I asked.

"Yeah, something we haven't had in a few weeks," he smiled, and lay down next to me.

"Damn school," I said, cuddling into him. "I've missed this,"

"I've been meaning to ask you," he said, "spring break and summer,"

"What about them?"

"I know you might want to spend it with your family, but I think we're going touring and recording our new record and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us,"

"I'd love to," I said into his chest.

"Now come on, you get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up I promise," he said, kissing my head again. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I woke up to Alex sat up strumming his guitar.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said, "how you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks. What time is it?"

"Its around 8oclock."

"Oh, when did you get that?"

"Before, I had to make it home before my mom, so it looked like I'd been in all day; I picked this up then came here,"

"Oh,"

"You've missed everyone; they all came to see how you were. Morgan looked ready to kill me, I was scared."

"Was my dad okay with you being here?"

"Yeah, surprisingly enough," he said, putting his guitar down.

"He was probably just happy that you were looking after me. What were you singing?"

"Just a new song I was writing,"

"Can I hear it?"

"Not yet, maybe when it's finished," he said, smiling."Do you want something to eat? Your moms kept you something,"

"So you've already eaten?"

"I ate in here, just in case you woke up and you wanted some,"

"You're so sweet," I said, giggling slightly, "let me just go brush my teeth," He went to get up. "I'm not going to be sick again, I feel fine, I'll be right back,"

I got another pair of pyjamas from my drawer and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, redid my hair and got changed, then I went back into my room and sat next to Alex on my bed.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Alex asked, smiling. I laughed and kissed him.

"Alex?" I heard my dad ask through the door, I broke away from him and sat on my bed.

"Come in daddy, I'm awake," I said, my dad opened the door and came in.

"You look a lot better now princess," he said. "Alex your moms on the phone, she wants to know if you were staying here tonight,"

"I better go take that," he said, kissing me on the head. He got up and left the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm glad Alex made me sleep," I said smiling.

"I'm glad he's looking after you, now come on, your mom's left you some dinner in the oven, and you need to eat,"

"Okay daddy," I got off the bed and went downstairs .

Alex

I had four things in my life that meant more to be than anything. Music, my family, Kaytee and my friends. And every day made me realise that more, especially now that we were getting closer to graduating. It meant that pretty soon, Jack, Zack, Rian and I would be making music, living our dream. We could be travelling the world a year from now, with our music. It was an unbelievable that we got so far in a couple of years. When it takes a lot of bands years to get to where we are today. But hey I guess that's life right? And recently has been life has been pretty darn good for recently. I suppose life gets better when you're in love.

"Mom,"

"Yes Alex,"

"You're proud of me right?" She turned and smiled at me.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just everything's going so right lately, I'm just waiting for it all to come crashing down,"

"Sweetheart, just be happy. Now, come on, you better get yourself cleaned up if you want to look presentable for tonight,"

"I don't see why I have to come," I said.

"Don't complain, I'm letting Kaytee come aren't I?"

"I suppose," I said, as I went to get dressed. My mom just smirking at me. I ran up the stairs two at a time. I got into my room and threw open my wardrobe doors, what to wear. I looked over at my cell phone as it vibrated across my bedside table. **Kay.**

"Hey," I said as I answered.

"Hi baby," she answered.

"What can I do you for?"

"Does tonight like have a specific dress code?"

"No band t-shirts and no skinny jeans," I said, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me; I'm trying to find something to wear! I would have preferred a little longer than a days notice asshole."

"I'm not laughing at you; just wear something not too tight and easy to get off,"

"That narrows my wardrobe down quite a bit," she said. "Bye baby, I love you,"

"I love you too," we hung up. I looked into my wardrobe. _Nothing that will embarrass my mom. _I picked out a pair of black jeans, and a blue t-shirt. I pulled on my Nike's and went downstairs.

"You look great Alex," my mom said.

"You couldn't comb your hair son?" My dad said jokingly.

"I could but I can't remember where I left the comb," I said, smiling at him.

"What time is Kaytee getting here?" My mom asked.

"I didn't give an exact time," I said "But it never takes her long to be ready she should be here soon,"

My mom nodded and disappeared. I looked at my dad, who was sat reading his paper. I looked towards the door, and it someone started knocking.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, and I ran to the door, almost falling over everything on my way. I opened the door to see Kaytee, I smiled and kissed her.

"Well, hi to you too," she said, smiling. "How do I look?" I looked at her outfit, (dress and shoes) and she walked into the house.

"You look amazing," I said, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it, I wore it to my cousin's wedding last year," she said as I closed the door behind her.

"Well, you look..."

"My dear goodness, look at you!" My mom said, coming into the hallway. "Don't you look pretty, well we're ready to go, I'll just go get your dad,"

"I like your mom," Kaytee said, looking at me. I took hold of her hand, she moved closer to me so our arms were touching and I smiled at her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Now Kaytee, do you have a jacket?" My dad asked Kaytee shook her head.

"She can wear mine if she gets cold," I said, my dad nodded and we left the house.

"Your parents said you could stay over tonight Kaytee, because we don't know when exactly we'll be home," my mom said.

"Ok Mrs Gaskarth, thank you," Kaytee said, winking at me.

"Now, you two, while we're here, no outrageous public displays of affection while we're here," my dad said

"Yes, this is my boss," my mom said

"We understand mom, we'll control ourselves," I said, Kaytee giggled. My mom rolled her eyes at us and we both laughed.

"Behave yourself Alexander," my dad said.

"Oh, full name," Kaytee whispered.

"Now you two, remember, I'm trusting you both tonight, I know it's going to be hard to resist your urges because we know what you two are like, but put it this way, behave yourself tonight, and next time we go away we'll trust you with the house," my mom said, I looked at Kaytee and grinned. She grinned back.

"Don't make us regret that," my dad said, we smiled at him.

"Would we do that?" Kaytee asked.

"Yes," my mom said, making us laugh.

"So, what is this tonight?" Kaytee said.

"It's a dinner party type thing," My mom said, "we're lucky to be invited,"

"My mom's bosses daughter wants me," I said,

"It's quite scary, she's always all over him," my dad said.

"So that's why I'm here," Kaytee said.

"If she talks to me, kiss me," Alex said.

"I said no public displays of affection," my mom said.

"How about an emergency one? Like if she's really trying to sleep with me?"

"Then I suppose I'll allow only emergency ones," my mom said. I squeezed Kaytee's hand. The rest of the car ride of pretty quiet, my dad occasionally complained about traffic or another driver. We pulled up outside the boss's house and we got out of the car. We all walked up the path, I pulled Kaytee closer to me and my dad knocked on the door. The daughter, Elizabeth, answered.

"Hi," she smiled. "Hi Alex,"

"Hi Elizabeth," I said.

"Come on in, we're just waiting on someone else then we can get started," she said. Kaytee bowed her head and bit her lip.

"What?" I whispered.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now," she said, "she's so obviously flirting!"

"So, Alex whose this? Close friend? Sister?" she looked down at our interlocked fingers.

"I'm his girlfriend, Kaytee. Nice to meet you,"

"Elizabeth, the pleasures all mine," I smirked at Kaytee as Elizabeth turned her back on us. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. Kaytee just smirked as we followed my parents into the main house.

Kaytee

Its fun waking up to someone in the mornings, especially when the someone you're waking up to isn't actually supposed to be in your bed. It was this way most of the time with Alex and me, my dad was never too happy about it, but then again, it never stopped us. It normally happened, before he went on tour, or when he was recording. He'd call me up at 1 am and tell me to go wait outside my house which I would go outside and wait for him to sneak in, then he'd spend the night and leave before my dad woke up for work. It worked most of the time, but there was the odd time that he slept through his alarm, and my dad almost caught him sneaking back to his house. But hey, that's all part of the fun right? The thrill?

"Kaytee, you know I love you way more than Alex right?" Jack said.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked, looking up from my, no wait his, biology homework. How did this boy manage to get so much wrong?

"What can I do to get someone's attention?" he asked as I looked back down at his homework.

"Morgan prefers it when your yourself, don't mature for her, she'll think some things wrong," I said

"What?"

"Oh come on Jack! It's obvious you like her, ask her to watch your next show, she'll love to come,"

"So you'll help me then?" He asked, I looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck no, you want my best friend, you get her yourself," I said.

"You sounded so much like Alex then,"

"Look Jack, I love you dearly, but seriously, if you like her, go for it. Please,"

"But I--"

"Jack Bassam Barakat, I will kick your scrawny ass, if you do not ask her out" I said, handing him my phone.

"Fine," he said, taking my phone. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Idiot boy," I muttered.

"Who?" I looked around and saw Alex sitting next to me.

"Jack," I said, as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you doing his homework?"

"No, I'm correcting it." I said smirking. "Don't you knock by the way?"

"Vicky let me in on her way out. You didn't tell me she was home for the weekend,"

"She only came back like an hour ago, surprise visit,"

"Bet your moms happy,"

"Yeah, they're going shopping," I said, looking up at him and smiling. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I was bored. When I called Jack's his mom said he was here, so here I am,"

"She said she'll come," Jack said, smiling.

"I told you she would," I said as he sat down. I slid his homework over to him.

"I love you," he said, grinning.

"I love you too Jacky," I said, reaching over and pinching his cheek.

"Hey hey hey! Boyfriend in the room," Alex said, "And you finally asked Morgan out?"

"How did he know I liked her?"

"Sweetie, everybody knew," I said smiling at him.

"What are we doing tonight then?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I suppose we could get everyone together and do something," Alex said.

My cell phone started ringing in Jacks hand.

"Hey it's Jasmine!" He said, I took the phone of him.

"Hey Jasey," I said, answering it.

"Party at my place tonight, tell the guys," she said.

"Parents gone away?"

"Yeah, Aubrey and Holly are already here, cya in a few" she hung up.

"Party at Jasmines," I said.

"When?" Alex asked.

"I'm guessing in about an hour, it's already five," Jack said.

"Let's go get ready then," I said, standing up.

"I'm going to head over now," Jack said, "Bye," we waved as he left.

"Do I still have clothes here?" Alex asked.

"Considering you keep leaving them, yes," I said smiling. "Come on, nobody's home,"

"Why does that imply you want my body?"

"I can think about other things than sex, now come on so we can get ready," I said laughing.

An hour later we showed up at Jasmines house, music was already blaring, I looked up at Alex and he smiled down at me.

"What time's your dad home?" He asked, as he pulled me through the crowds of people.

"He's not; he's out of town until Wednesday, why?"

"I was just wondering, because my mom and dad are visiting some friends for the weekend,"

"Aww, you're lonely?" I said, as I passed him a drink. Alex pouted. "I'll talk to my mom,"

"You'll be able to; your mom loves me,"

"Keep telling yourself that pretty boy," I said, he kissed me. I could feel him smirking as he did so.

"Hey, your Alex Gaskarth right?" Some kid said. We broke apart and I mentally cursed him.

"Erm... yeah," Alex said, smiling at the kid, who looked too young to be at this party.

"I love your band," he said.

"Thanks," Alex said, smiling.

"And your girlfriend's hot too,"

"Hey back off kid," I said.

"Kay, be nice," Alex said, smirking at me.

"Nah dude, it's cool, I shouldn't have said that. It was nice meeting you," he walked off and I looked at Alex.

"That was weird,"

"I've never been noticed while making out with someone before," Alex said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I should hope not!" I said, hitting him on the arm.

"Now now children! This is meant to be a party!" Jack said, coming over to us.

"Where are the guys?" Alex asked.

"Zack's on his way, he had to get his parents to let him out," Jack said.

"Don't you love that our parents let us do what we want?" I said, giggling.

"Yours do, mine and Jack's think we're at your place," Alex said.

"Vicky will lie for us, the amount of times I had to, she owes me," I said.

"Ah, the screwed up lives of the Owen siblings," Jack said, smiling.

"Who are saving your ass tonight, so shut it Barakat," I said.

Alex

When Kaytee and I first got together, like properly together, a lot of people disagreed. Our families were the ones that disagreed most. Kaytees family thought I would use her then leave her. My family thought that she would do the same to me. Guess, we proved everybody there eh? It took a while for everyone to come round to the idea of us being together.

**Overdressed and Underage – an Alex Gaskarth story.** **By Katie Maudsley.**


End file.
